Sailor Suit Pretty Cure
by Royal Lovely Pink Rose
Summary: -Fanseries- The Fashion Heart gives everything color. However when the Fashion World is attacked by the Colorless Crusaders the Fashion Heart is broken. Soon without it every world will turn colorless and the Colorless Crusaders will win and only a group of four teens can stop them. They are; Sailor Suit Pretty Cure! *Hiatus*


**Constructive criticism is always welcome, I'm sort of a perfectionist. Thank you Julia, Sadie, Neptuinia, Chinnie and many others for supporting me! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

It was unspeakable, what casualty happened to the Fashion World. But then again no one not even the little ants of the world had time to react to it. The once calm and exotic world that was this large utopia was now a colorless wasteland, without any sign of its once glorious form. But that wasn't the worst part of it, no not at all was it horrid. The most horrid thing of this place was the bodies of fairies and humans that practically littered the ground, some merely passed out begging to leave the world in their minds. Others however were in severe condition, life threating even.

Or even death had finally taken over them, even the babies and old people of the area that used to be a utopia.

Some shops had the glass broken until only shards remained of it. The mannequins bent or stabbed, the clothes they wore dirty and torn. Purses and shoes littered some areas, their exotic colors or plain colors were just gone all together. That was the most peculiar sight of this utopia. The fact that _nothing _had color to it, every thing seemed so...bland and lifeless. Even a child's little toy truck was all white and broken, no color to it or even signs it once had color to it. Even the large castle which was once bursting with unimaginable colors was gone...it was all gone, every drop of color.

In the midst of this was a most interesting sight. A tall man in a white suit stood panting, his skin pale, his eyes were pale green too. In his hand he gripped his sword tightly his veins showed as he was full of hate. In front of him stood a girl with long black hair in a white dress with many frills on it, her hand bleeding as if she punched glass. In fact that's almost exactly what she did, was a punch a type of glass. She was also panting but unlike the man it was a lot heavier.

"How could you do this, Princess Mascara!" The man in the suit roared angerly. He punched her across her face making her fly across the area. Princess Mascara flew across the area landing in a pile of rocks. The searing pain she felt was practically unbearable, and she could barely move anymore. But she had too, if she wanted to help her world and stall Fakir and his evil friends.

Pushing herself up she ran forward at breakneck pace and launched herself forward. Her fingers touching a piece of glass that lay in a small pond. She fell over on a broken lawn chair and the pool glowed bright. Suddenly all the glass flew up and shot down towards Earth. That was the Fashion Heart, it was the reason this world had color. But the reason the world was so colorless was because she had to stop the Colorless Crusaders for the time being.

But now it was too late for her to go on. "Curse you!" Fakir snarled tossing his long white hair over his shoulders before disappearing. Suddenly a large lipstick rolled out from under a rock. However this was no ordinary lipstick, this one had lips, arms, legs, and eyes, Next to her was a corset with eyes, lips, arms and legs.

"My fairies, please find Pretty Cure..." Princess Mascara croaked as she started to faintly glow. Tears swelled in the fairies eyes as they looked at their princess. "Hurry before every world loses its fashion and color..." Those words were the last words she croaked. She had used too much power and now she payed the consequences for it. She hollered in pain and just like that something unimaginable happened to her. She was trapped inside a glass sphere! Her body was just merely hovering in it, her eyes were closed unable to open them at all.

Then just like that she became a light and shot down to Earth.

The fairies knew what they had to do and in a similar manner they glowed brightly. They became shooting stars and flew towards Earth, ready to save their princess.

* * *

_(OP: An Infinite Colorful Fashion - Nana Mizuki ft. Lippy and Corset)_

* * *

The sounds of a clock ringing filled the room of a girl's bedroom. Her pink quilt is messed up to absolutely no end. The girl who laid in the midst of the mess had long messed up brown hair. She was snoring like a rhino and her body was halfway off the bed. The clock kept on ringing albeit the girl kept on sleeping. Suddenly her green eyes shot open. "NO!" The brown haired girl screeched falling out of bed and onto the floor with a titanic thump.

The girl's mom looked up from her newspaper, a cup of coffee in her hand, as the the light rattled. She shook her head in dismay unable to comprehend how she gave birth to such a daughter. Suddenly thumping could be heard as the girl rolls down the stairs in her school uniform. Her hair was done up now showing her hair to be hip length and straight, her uniform was actually pretty dull. It consisted of a white short-sleeved button-up shirt tucked in a above brown skirt, white socks and brown loafers. "Why didn't you wake me up!" The burnet whined jumping up.

"Your fifteen years old, you don't need me to coddle you Fumiko." Her mom said putting down her paper and coffee in a quick motion.

"But that's no fair one bit, I'm not that responsible!" Fumiko whined like a child and grabbed her lunch. This was yet another one of her lazy streaks and her mother's eye twitched in annoyance. Sometimes she couldn't handle her daughters antics.

"Your friend, Aoi, is waiting outside." Her mom said crossing her legs. Fumiko nodded and ran out the door tripping over her feet as she went. As soon as she got outside she stopped running, she was panting heavily. She made a mental note to start working out more often. She shot her head up and looked at her friend, Aoi.

Aoi was quite tall for someone of her age, her hair was in a long french braid and was dirty blonde, her eyes were green and full of strictness. She wore the same uniform though it was obviously larger as she was much older then her friend. A look of pure frustration was on her face, she _never _knew how she could be friends with such a ditz. But then again friends stood together despite their flaws.

Aoi adjusted her collar and looked at Fumiko, "let's go." Aoi gave a small smile keeping her mature appearance. She dashed forward and Fumiko whined and ran after her.

"Wait for me!" Fumiko whined. She despised running...well unless food was involved. Her school bag slumped over her shoulder.

* * *

TODAYS EPISODE:

**A Brand New Shining Hope? Cure Cutie's Ultra Cute Entrance! **Maatarashī shainingu· hōpu? Kyūtī no chō kawaī entoransu o naosu!(真新しいシャイニング·ホープ？キューティーの超かわいいエントランスを治す！)

* * *

The sound of the school bell rang loud and clear through the area of Genjitsu Academy. Genjitsu Academy is a large academy in the middle of, Genjitsu a city in one of the Torai Cities. This highly rated school was one of the three academies for middle through highschool students. These particular schools were usually located right in the middle of the city, which was relatively a convince for many of the civilians.

Genjitsu City? That city is one of the three cities that reside in Torai City, actually it is the smallest of the three despite its population of six thousand and one. It's popularity roots from three Tokatsu shows that sprout out from it, as well as an old studio that used to be the Fakir Studio. However one of those shows isn't popular that is called; Hyper Fighter Z which has less then half of the ratings of Sweetie Girls Fever and Tic-Tock Fighter B, another awful show. But never the less a very popular city.

Fumiko and Aoi were walking up the cobblestone path to the school, the same thing as always went on. Students chattering about many things, from boys to what they were going to do this Sunday, even students passing notes of their last night's homework. A boy in the midst of the crowd kind of stood out like a sore thumb compared to the others. He was tall and petite, his hair was long, hip length, dyed and orange and eyes the color of bright topaz's.

"Who is that?" Fumiko asked her friend as she nervously fixed her hair. Her dirty blonde haired friend gave the short girl quite the interesting glance. But then again she always had that quizzical aura to her, so it was no surprise that she was questioning Fumiko's. motives. But Aoi knew better then anyone that Fumiko would pester her all day long if she didn't spill the beans.

Aoi let out a sigh of pure frustration and said, "Kyoto Arata." As soon as she finished the sentence her brown haired friend shot off like bullet. _I worry about that girl sometimes. _The dirty blonde thought in pure frustration. She wondered how that girl managed to survive so long. If it wasn't falling flat on her face it was falling head over heels with some guy. But she never said anything because Fumiko was Fumiko.

Fumiko tripped over her feet and landed right in front of Arata. Though the brunette couldn't figure out if it was because she was klutzy or the fact she was trying to catch his attention. The orange haired boy looked down at her and reached out his hand. "D-D-Do y-you need help?" Arata's soft and deep voice stuttered loud and clear and Fumiko turned a deep scarlet and took his hand.

"Thank you very much." Fumiko said bowing slightly. "My name is Fumiko Tanaka." She gave a goofy smile. Aoi stood there absolutely dumbfounded, even if he was in the same grade as her, she was...out of his league. How exactly, she really didn't even known. But who was Aoi to judge? Her longtime boyfriend was a bookcase stocked to the brim with history books, mysteries, and romance novels. Again she really didn't have any room to judge.

The bell rang again and Fumiko looked frightened and froze for a brief second. "I'M SO LATE!" The brunette cried out and dashed forward at a really fast pace, leaving everyone in her grade in the dust. Arata and the others in her grade flooding into the jampacked halls. Albeit not a single one of them was running like the short girl had just done. Then again not everyone was a panicking mouse named Fumiko Tanaka.

* * *

In the classroom all the students filled into the room and sat down. Arata was situated in the front row closest to the teacher, who was middle-aged. Fumiko was situated about a seat away from him, between them was a girl, very average looking. Short bleach blond hair, blue eyes and tan skin. The teacher had stepped out of the class to talk to the principal. That meant students were out of their seats socializing.

Arata was still situated in his seat frozen with fear, when anyone tried talking he would freeze and wouldn't talk. It was like he had social anxiety, something preventing him from talking to anybody in this large crowd. Fumiko sighed she didn't really want to talk to anyone really. But now that she thought about it long enough, which was a huge challenge, she had seen Arata before.

In the fifth grade they were in the same class. But she had never talked to him so unless the teacher said his name she never knew it. But then again she had the brain capacity of a squirrel who got put in a deep-fryer and thrown against the Eifel Tower. But they had been in the same class for what? Basically the whole school year and it was close to the Summer Holiday. Yet she still didn't notice him, at all.

"Hey, girl with the brown hair who likes to daydream." The white haired girl said gruffly.

Fumiko snapped from her daydream a small bit of enragement in her inner being. But she was to be polite, so reluctantly she did just that. "My name is Fumiko." The brown haired girl gave a threating glare which was more of failure, her words practically oozing with venom.

"Hey no need to get all snippy. But my name is Mai Akemi, I am the biggest tomboy ever." Ami shot back, though her words weren't as venomous. Her's were more full of condescendence then anything else.

Then suddenly everyone, even Fumiko, got quiet. The teacher walked into the room, a bright and cheery smile plastered on her face. The entire class shrank into their seats, except Arata who was already slumping in his chair. She turned to them and started laughing like a maniac. "Okay, class we have only a few more days until school ends." Mrs. Gojo giggled and broke her pointer rod. How this possible no one knew as it was made of pure titanium.

Then again this was just another one of her rampages. Which were more like rants about her day. "Umm...M-Mrs. Gojo w-what happened," Arata stammered as he knew someone usually asked what happened. But a lot of times Arata became the one to speak up.

"Good question!" Mrs. Hiroshima said like a complete maniac. "Boys listen up! Do you like waffles? Do you like pancakes or French toast?" She pointed at random boys in the class and some nodded. "Regardless, if your wife makes you either of those things you _must _like them! You must like them and not wait to get another bite!" The blonde haired woman hissed and the students, mostly girls, sweatdropped at their teacher's...powerful words.

Fumiko justed wanted to get out of here. Then again who didn't want to get out of Mrs. Gojo's classroom. It actually made some of the students wonder if it was even legal what she was doing. Other then her never ending rants about her love life, she was a pretty excellent teacher. Gave good lessons, again, when not talking about her love life. Arata didn't really mind it. But then again no one ever asked him what he thought.

"NOW OPEN YOUR READING TEXT BOOKS TO PAGE EIGHT HUNDRED!" Mrs. Gojo roared like a ferocious monster set on destroying Genjitsu City. However that never stopped anyone from just ignoring the teacher, it frankly never did. Our brown haired friend sighed knowing it was going to be a very long day today.

* * *

It was gym class. The most horrid period of the day for Fumiko and Arata. With them being so out of shape it was no wonder why Fumiko barely got a D and Arata a D minus. The gym uniforms for both boys and girls were like their school uniforms, absolutely bland. Black shorts with a white shirt and brown gym sneakers, Fumiko had questioned the school's fashion sense so many times. But no one even dared to go to the super intendant about the fashion situation.

Albeit, the ditz attempted to make the Fashion Act one time. But that's another story all together.

"All right ladies I want fifteen laps now." The gym teacher, Mr. Hoshimiya, glared and pointed to the open door. Many of the students, expect Fumiko and Arata, began jogging out the door. But those two just kind of shuffled their feet, so their laps would be more like thirty. Suddenly a whipping noise could be heard.

"Son of Suite!" Fumiko and Arata squeaked and began running to their class at a breakneck pace.

"This isn't right." Arata wheezed. But it was gonna be yet another time of pure torture for Mrs. Gojo's class. Though when wasn't it hard when a girl and a boy are both out of shape.

* * *

Meanwhile in a horribly colorless void nothing seemed to be going on. The whole area as far as the eye could see was white, gray, and or black. This world as anyone could tell was not normal, no one knows if the world even had color. Suddenly a white ball of fire appeared in the middle of the area. It bursted open and Fakir stood where the ball once stood. He was horribly depressed.

This world? It was known as Bland Land, a world a dullness. It was so boring not even a fly dared to enter, then again practically everything died trying to enter. Then the quiet was broken even more as a large glass ball was placed in the room it was filled with white green liquid. Someone, a very petite woman in a white dress, floated inside of it. The man looked up as his head was down previously. "Queen Bland-," The tall man was cut off.

Her voice was like ice cracking mixed in with a tone so venomous it could make even the bravest person shiver. "Silence! How dare you even show your face! First you let Princess Mascara smash the Color Heart so we can't turn all worlds colorless. Then you show up here?! You should be ashamed!" She roared and the colorless area shook. As if it feared the woman in the glass ball.

Albeit it was a very peculiar sight. The woman's mouth nor body moved at all when she spoke. It was almost like her body was frozen, forever to be situated in a ball, floating.

"I-I won't fail you! I'll find you a piece of the Color Heart!" Fakir bowed. He was terrified without a doubt was he terrified. Before Queen Bland could even say another word he was gone. Out of sight in a flash of white light.

* * *

At lunch Fumiko ran to Aoi her red lunch box with a horoscope symbol on it, in hand. Aoi had her own yellow lunch box with horses decorated on it. Both from the Yukihime Bento shop, a lunch store located in a not so far away city. The two greeted each other and began walking to their usual spot under a tree. Arata was sitting on one side with his own lunch that his mother got from the Yukihime Bento shop. Unaware this was their usual area.

"Should we make him move?" Aoi asked in her mature tone.

"No he can stay," Fumiko said smiling in a very optimistic way. Her friend sweatdropped she gave up on that girl. It was no use anymore trying to keep things in balance. Fumiko sat in front of Arata with Aoi. Neither of them said anything at all.

Fumiko's lunch was basically her usual lunch. A large area full of shrimp with diced vegetables with soy sauce on it. On the side was a pile of green beans with garlic sauce on it. For dessert she had a small piece of chocolate cake with tons of whipped cream and chocolate ribbons. She never got rice as she never cared for the flavor. Something about it, the texture, made it hard for her to even swallow a bite of it.

Aoi's lunch was...very mature. It consisted of two small medium rare steaks with holes filled of butter and diced onion next to it was rice with soy sauce on it. On the side was a bunch of diced up carrots mixed with peas with very little soy sauce on it. For dessert a small cupcake with chocolate sauce on it with whip cream over it. To Aoi it would always be the lunch of maturity, always.

Arata had a small lunch which again was from the Yukihime Bento shop. A small pile of rice with tiny bits of hamburger in it over it was soy sauce mixed with a little hot sauce. On the side a small pile of corn with salt and butter on it. For dessert he had a small slice of pumpkin cheesecake with whip cream and a strawberry on top.

Fumiko was the first to break the silence, which in all honesty was really no surprise. "So what's up Arata." She gave a goofy smile.

"N-N-Not m-m-much, j-just w-wanting t-to talk n-normally." Arata stammered and sighed after finishing his sentence. Most of their lunch went on like that. With the burnet asking everyone stupid questions getting answers in return. However Aoi rarely ever spoke and when she did it was always about something boring. Politics, schooling, the uniforms, America, even Kokoro City. Arata's answers were usually short and simple.

Yep, this trio was certainly getting along great. Little did they know they would even get closer...sooner or later.

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: Fumiko, Arata, Aoi, and Ayako are seen smiling and wink at the camera, suddenly a flash of light and ribbons appear on the screen. Cure Cutie, Cure Energetic, Cure Cool, and Cure Sexy are seen smiling and Lippy and Corset are above their heads. The SSPC logo can be seen on the bottom of the screen surrounded by ribbons based on the Cures color.)_

_(Eyecatch 2: Chibi; Cure Cutie, Cure Energetic, Cure Cool , and Cure Sexy can be seen beating up a Mushoku. Suddenly it explodes into bright light, confetti and balloons pour everywhere. They turn around and cheer arms raised at the camera and the SSPC logo can be seen on the bottom of the screen being held up by a chibi Lippy and Corset.)_

* * *

Fumiko waved goodbye to her friends as she left the school. Arata had his piano classes and cram school to go to. Aoi had to go to her technology class and her school council meeting, then two cram schools. _Man, Aoi needs a life. _Fumiko thought as she walked along the empty streets. Everyone seemed to be at work, expect but the occasional peppy couple and kids with parents.

She got onto the street to he parents house which was actually very quiet. A little too quiet...suddenly two very loud screams filled her ears. She looked up and a large lipstick and corset flew at her hitting her in the face, Fumiko screamed and fell backwards feet in the air. The burnet plucked the fairies off her face and sat them down in front of her. "What are you?" Fumiko asked curiously looking at the two her head cocked to one side.

"My name is Lippy~lippy." The lipstick, Lippy, smiled cheerfully at the burnet.

"My name is Corset~corcor." The corset, Corset, said in quiet the snobby tone.

"My name is Fumiko Tanka." Fumiko said giving a very happy smile.

"My name is Fakir." The suited man appeared behind the two fairies. Fear struck the the brown haired girl and she couldn't move, Lippy and Corset turned around to face the man. They needed to buy time. Just enough to get that girl to transform, or realize she was a PreCure.

"Lace Whip!" Corset yelled shooting string from her mouth and slashing Fakir. The pain was very severe, though that whip thread looked harmless, it wasn't. Something about it was magical and it made the man's arm bleed. Fakir had landed into a tree knocking it down and he stood up.

He had to make Queen Bland proud. Suddenly a little rainbow colored heart with tiny black eyes and a smile sat on a nearby park bench. Fakir turned around and looked at the thing, the poor thing didn't have time to react. "May every bit of color turn colorless! Arise from the colorless void Mushoku!" The white haired man yelled thrusting his palm out and at the bench.

White lightning shot out of his palm and electrocuted the bench. The rainbow heart turned white with red eyes and an angry face on. Suddenly the bench grew one eye, arms and legs, and a clownish mouth. It looked so...outlandish and repugnant at the same time. "Mushoku!" The monster yelled. Almost instinctively the monster punched the fairies across the area. Embedding them in a brick wall.

It happened so fast that the girl didn't know what to do. But soon she had snapped to her senses. "How dare you!" Fumiko screamed at the monster. It was like the brown haired girl's ditz shell had hypothetically melted into nothingness. Her voice it was stentorian and it made the monster step back in pure terror, even Fakir. Fumiko dropped her school bag, then she put her hands over her eachother and lifted them to her heart.

Suddenly awe-striking light was put under it, it felt so warm to Fumiko. The blinding light stopped and everyone opened their eyes and Fumiko lifted her hands down and opened them. A small golden brooch with a pink gem in the center was attached to a small pink ribbon.

"Its a Sailor Ribbon~corcor!" Corset gasped her and Lippy flying over to the girl. The light had for some reason healed their wounds and Fumiko looked at it curiously.

"Hurry and transform! If you don't all the world's fashion will be lost~lippy!" Lippy squeaked in fear.

For the brown haired girl it was like she knew it her whole life. Like the word mom or dad, or cat and hand. She closed the ribbon in her right hand and raised the said hand to her chest in one quick motion. Everything happened so fast to her, and she was placed in a large ball of light.

The background was white with pink hearts throughout it sort of like a wallpaper. Her uniform turned into a long glowing white transformation dress. Her ribbon floated out of her hand and her hair grew even longer. Turning its self into a long white wavy pony tail her Sailor Ribbon keeping it in place. "Pretty Cure Show My Inner Style!" Fumiko yelled and smiled brightly. She spun around the bottom of her dress glowed brightly and turned to a standard above knee pink school fuku skirt with one layer of thin white ruffles under it. Though the skirt was a bit puffed out more so then the usual school fuku She clapped and threw her back and it turned into a standard white short sleeved top. However hers showed her navel, the ribbon was pink and the collar was white with pink stripes on it. Her back went forward and she jumped forward spinning her shoes, pink sneakers with white laces on them appeared. She smiles even brighter and her eyes glow turning pink with white irises.

Out in the real world the ball of light shattered revealing Fumiko anew. "The style of cuteness, Cure Cutie!" Fumiko now Cure Cutie yelled. She put her left hand on her hip and held her right arm up high her palm open and winked.

"Pretty Cure? Attack, Mushoku!" Fakir asked shocked then gave the monster orders. Suddenly fear struck the girl and she wasn't sure what to do. But the monster was too fast and punched her making her slide across the ground. Albeit it surprisingly didn't hurt her much. Maybe being this PreCure girl made her a bit stronger.

However before the monster could lay another hit Lippy flew up behind it. "Leave Cure Cutie alone~lippy! Lipstick Beam!" The fairy screamed shooting a red beam of light out of her mouth. The monster yelped and flew above Cutie and landed on the ground.

She suddenly felt a surge of power run through her. "Cutie Impact!" Cure Cutie charged forward a glowing pink ball of light in her right hand. She threw it and it hit the monster really hard. The ball of light exploded causing a huge pink explosion and made the monster wounded. But the monster got up out of the smoke and threw a ball of dirt at the girl. Wow...that actually did hurt and it even surprised the white haired Cure. She let out a yelp and hit the wall of another area. She slowly slid off the wall and onto the cement below.

She had a small cut above her wrist and a few bruises. "How weak," Fakir mumbled not caring the fairies were watching in fear. Something clicked in the white themed Cure's mind, something drastic. All her life she had been a ditz sometimes even she was tired of it. But now she had a chance. Maybe it was finally her time, perhaps she could start anew. Or...not.

"No...I'm tired of being weak. I have to protect this city, my family, friends and those fairies. If what they said is true that everything will lose color. Then I will protect it, every bit of it!" Cutie yelled and ran forward at breakneck speed. Something she had never ever done on her own free will. She wouldn't regret it, she couldn't regret it. Not now, not ever.

Cure Cutie did a front flip and sent a punch to the bench, it flew far down the same alley way it had been throwing her. She spun around, "Cutie Spin!" The white haired girl yelled her body glowing. When she made impact the bench and her glowed making an explosion.

Cutie arose from it and jumped back, but as she was jumping back she was punched hard. Man the pain, it hurt so very bad. She fell into the paved road leaving a trailed dent as she slid. But Cure Cutie pushed herself up. She wasn't about to give up, and she didn't either. The white themed Cure jumped up and her palm glowed brightly, "Cutie Impact!" She roared the ball of light meeting the fist of the Mushoku. A light filled the area and they flew backwards landing on their rear ends with a loud thump.

"Mushoku," The monster groaned unable to get up.

"Hurry purify it while its down~corcor!" Corset yelled harshly. However just to make sure the monster was down when it began to rise she gave it a good old fashioned sucker punch to make it stay down. The white haired girl flew back and landed on her feet.

"Pretty Cure Cuteness Buster!" Cure Cutie yelled she balled up her fist when she screamed, Pretty Cure. Her fist glowed pink and white, she spun around when she screamed. Cuteness, then she thrusted her palms out when she screamed Buster. The blast of white and pink light hit the monster dead on. The monster screamed loudly.

"Mushoku!" With that it blew up and the bench and everything turned back to normal. Fakir let out a tsk noise and disappeared into a white flame. The rainbow heart shaped object landed in Cure Cutie's outstretched right hand.

"I think that's a shard of the Rainbow Heart~lippy!" Lippy gasped in pure delight.

"I don't know what that is but you owe me a lot of explanations." Cure Cutie smiled in a too adorable way at Lippy. "Until then I'll call this a...Rainbow Shard!" She declared and de-transformed in a flash of pink light. Her Sailor Ribbon was in her left hand and suddenly the gem flew into the gem of the ribbon. Boy did she have a lot to learn. "Let's go to my house!" She declared picking up her school bag and jumped up and down.

As she walked forward she fell and landed on her face with her legs in. Yep she truly did have a lot to learn...

* * *

_(ED: Sparkle, Shine, Make It Glow! - Yukari Tamura ft. Hysteric Blue)_

* * *

**On The Next Episode Of Sailor Suit Pretty Cure:**

Fumiko: I still don't really understand this PreCure thing...oh! Look its the school's piano recital.

Corset: This is know time for fun~corcor!

Lippy: Lighten up a bit, sis~lippy!

Arata: H-Help m-me! Somebody!

Corset: Hurry and save him! Before...

?: L-Leave them alone!

Fumiko: Next time on Sailor Suit Pretty Cure: The Shy PreCure?! Cure Energetic Isn't So Hyper! _Our style will capture your heart next time too!_

* * *

**A/N: After much planing and revisions this chapter is finally done. Took me a week but still really worth every bit of it. Thanking your for reading the first (episode) chapter! Please look forward to more! **

**~The Author, Royal Lovely Pink Rose**

* * *

**Notes:** There are a few refrences to some series(s) from an All-Stars I'm participating in. Also a Meduka Meguca reference in there.

Fumiko's name means; Treasured Child. Arata's: Fresh. Aoi's: Blue. Also read Pretty Cure Monster Mania or Superstars Pretty Cure they are great reads, and Dream High! Pretty Cure!


End file.
